Halloween Sweets
by CannibaLilly
Summary: A Halloween One-Shot a long one ; A normal costume party turns into a horror movie. Who will survive? T for Vampires


_**~Halloween Sweets~**_

_POV: Conan_

_Type of story: Super-long-One-Shot ^^; sry_

_Genre: Horror/Romance/Humor_

_Couple: RanIchi_

_Note: I got inspired to write a One-Shot by LEP-Surface Division, an awesome author of DC FFs, special thx to you_

_Happy Halloween everyone :3 enjoy my little fanfiction (M for vampires)_

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

"Aaaw, Conan-kun, you look scrumptious!"

Ran-chan "aawed" for the millionth time this evening and patted Conan's head.

No matter how embarrassing the last month in Conan's alias Shinichi's life as a child had been, this Halloween's eve had beaten them _by far._

The tantei glared at his reflection in the mirror in the detective-office.

A little boy glared back, blue-eyed and dark-haired as always, but this time he wore a red cape and some sharp plastic-teeth.

The detective boys had this funny little idea to celebrate Halloween with a nice costume party and watch this movie all kids seemed to talk about lately. Of course, they wanted to celebrate it at the detective-office so Conan had no chance to escape this.

He sighed and so did his reflection.

"Oh Conan, you're destroying the illusion!" Ran's voice waved over from the sofa, which she just prepared for the kids to watch the movie.

"Vampires don't have a reflection when they look into a mirror" she chirped "just take the rag and cover the mirror with it would you?" with these words she wavered over to the kitchen again.

"Hai" Conan replied and covered the mirror, wondering why she didn't do it herself if she care so much about the children taking him for a vampire.

Ten minutes later Ran seemed to be satisfied with the appearance of the office; it was all covered with little pumpkins and bats and the table was drowned with snacks.

The doorbell rang and Conan opened it for a little cat, Ayumi; a ghost, Mitsuhiko; a superhero; Genta and a grumpy-looking witch, Ai.

He let them all in and smirked over to Haibara who replied "no witch-jokes tonight and I won't say something about you cute little denture; deal?"

He nodded but couldn't stop grinning about her huge hat and the broom which she carefully put away as soon as she entered the office.

"Aaaw" Ran wavered over to them again and beamed "you all look so cute, uhm… I mean scary" she smiled "of course."

The party, to Conan's very surprise, started out to be quite ok.

They had some of Ran's delicious snacks, the kids talked about their last case and Conan and Ai couldn't resist to tease each other with their costumes, what was quite fun.

Two hours later Ayumi suddenly glared at the watch and shrieked "minna, the movie will start in some minutes." So all of them took a seat on the sofa and Conan switched the TV on.

"Ne, Conan-kun" Ran's voice came from her room and she beckoned him over to her.

He walked up to her and gave her a curious look.

"Sonoko-chan just gave me a call. She said there's some sort of Halloween party she wants to visit and asked me to join her."

Even though she didn't asked him her eyes seem to say _"please don't mind me going there. I'm not really addicted to parties, but I don't want to spend Halloween's eve with a bunch of kids I have to babysit."_

He smiled and nodded "just go there, we're ok and in case of need there are still a lot of people down in the Poirot-café having a party" _("including your dad, this drunkard")_ he added in mind.

For a moment Ran seemed to be torn, she bite her lower lip and seemed to scan Conan, pondering if she could leave these children on their own.

Finally she smiled "I think you're right, you managed so many dangerous situations, so an evening on your own should be all right."

She turned around to give Sonoko a call when she suddenly stopped herself "but" she began, turning around to Conan again "if anything is wrong, just call me, ok?"

He smiled and nodded; then he made his way over to the kids again who were already calling for him, because the movie had just begun.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he murmured, feeling a little jealous because Ran could escape this.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

"Aaaah!" Ayumi screamed and grabbed Conan's arm.

The tantei winced; he had just closed his eyes and slide over in a world of sleep as he was pulled back by the little girl.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked till his mind was fully awake.

"Don't worry" he yawned "it's just a costume."

He gave the vampire in the TV a dismissive look. It was obvious that this was a man wearing a (quite cheap) costume.

"He's right Ayumi-chan" Mitsuhiko added "it's not a real vampire" he smiled, but Conan sighed again "there is nothing like _real _vampires."

Before the kids could start a fight about real vampires a warm voice sounded over to them from the kitchen.

"Nee, kids" the female voice of Ran was followed by her head plugged out of her room "how do you like my costume?"

She stepped out so they could see her.

She wore a tiny red dress with a tail, some horns, and even a trident.

"Aaaw, Ran-neechan you're a devil" Ayumi beamed.

The detective boys went over to give Ran some nice compliments, only Conan kept quiet. For some reason, he _really _could not understand, he just felt a little warm and mumbled some excuses about opening a widow.

"What do you think Conan-kun?" Ran asked, smiling up to him.

"_That this is a real tiny dress and I hope that this party is for girls only"_ a piece of him thought; that piece that was looking through some jealous-green eyes.

"Looks great Ran-neechan" he chirped, as sheepish a possible.

She smiled and looked a bit embarrassed "actually it was Sonoko's idea. She wanted us to wear a group-costume, so she goes as an angel and asked me to go as a devil."

Conan could hardly suppress a sneer _"Sonoko as an angel?"_

"Oh!" Ran's eyes suddenly widened "I prepared some chocolate cookies for you. I really forgot about them."

"Nee, Ai-chan could you help me with them?" she asked and vanished in the kitchen.

Conan saw Ai blinking confused. Usually Ayumi was the one to help someone when it comes to cooking, but she got up and went over to the kitchen, though.

He smirked. _"The angel in the devil's costume"_ he thought _"she won't give up treating Ai like a normal little girl… well maybe that's just right. It won't hurt Ai to make some cookies with Ran."_

The tantei went over to the sofa again to give the movie another try.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

"Hmm, I can smell some delicious cookies" Genta mumbled after the two girls had vanished in the kitchen for some time.

"Geez, Genta-kun, can't you…" but before Mitsuhiko could finish his sentence they could hear some "clank" followed by Ran's voice saying "b…but, Ai-chan… what's up?" coming from the kitchen.

Conan and the kids on the sofa turned their heads around, just in time to see Ran-chan struggling out of the kitchen, looking scared.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked, getting up from the sofa.

"I… I dunno" Ran said throwing a worried look over to the kitchen "Ai-chan suddenly started to behave all weird…"

Conan sighed, most likely Ai had said something rude that didn't seemed to fit a little girl, or upset Ran.

"Don't worry" he tried to cheer Ran up "I'll have a talk…"

"I'll talk to her!" Mitsuhiko interrupted Conan by jumping up from the sofa and running over to the kitchen.

Conan sighed again, when Ai was in her sharp-tongue-mood he doubted that Mitsuhiko could say anything that would save the situation, but he wouldn't stop the boy from running into this, maybe he would finally understand that Ai was not his type of girl.

So he turned around to Ran who still glared over to the kitchen "Ran-neechan, what did you mean when you said "all weird""? he asked frowning.

She looked down to him with a worried gaze "first she seemed to have some problems to breath, then she started to lose balance and when I came close to her to see if she's alright she tried to… bite me."

Conan's body tensed. Shallow breathing, problems with balance… that all seemed familiar to him. He remembered all this symptoms whenever he grew to Shinichi again.

His eyes widened _"no way…"_ he thought, trying to calm himself "_why should Ai grew to Shiho right now?"_

For a moment he looked around the room. Ran, Ayumi and Genta were standing close around the kitchen, all looking worried.

"…_If it's tru_e" he pondered_ "then there is no way in getting her out of this without explaining Ran and the others why Ai just caught an illness where no one was allowed to be around, except me and Agasa-hakase."_

"Wait here!" he told Ran and the kids and vanished in the kitchen himself, carefully closing the door behind him.

The first thing he saw when he entered the kitchen, was a huge bowl with some cookies laying on the floor; that was the "clank" they had heard before.

Then he could hear Mitsuhiko's voice "a…are you all… all right Haibara-san?"

He walked around the table and saw the boy kneeling on the floor, with him a blonde girl covering her face with her hands; obviously she had problems to calm her breath.

"Mitsuhiko!" he said and the boy turned around, he seemed to be released that someone came to help him "please give me a moment to talk to Ai in private." Conan continued and suddenly Mitsuhiko's happiness vanished.

"B…but" he began.

"Just for a moment" Conan did his best to keep his voice low and friendly, but he knew Mitsuhiko could hear the trance of tremulousness in it though.

"I'll stay" Mitsuhiko said, also changing his voice, but different than Conan he tried to make his voice sound more self-confident and less worried.

For a moment Conan pondered what he should do now and decided it would be best to respond to Mitsuhiko's wish to protect Haibara.

"Ok" he nodded, walking over to them "then at least let me talk to her when you're around."

Mitsuhiko seemed to be released that he had made his point and started to get up from the floor as Haibara's hand suddenly grabbed his arm to make him stay.

He gave her a touched smile and seemed to be proud that she didn't want him to leave her, but Conan's eyes were glued to something else then Mitsuhiko; it was Ai's hand.

It was pale, not pale like the hand of a little girl usually was; it was pale like the hand of a dead little girl was.

"Mitsuhiko!" Conan said, giving his voice an ordering tone that made Mitsuhiko nod.

"I'll stay Haibara-san" he said gentle "but maybe Conan knows how we can help you."

She shook her head "Not him" a low voice came from the strawberry-blonde, but it sounded absolutely different; very gruff "I need you."

She increased her hold on Mitsuhiko's arm so the boy grimaced "ouch, Haibara that hurts. I… Haibara!"

Ai had slowly raised her head, not letting go of Mitsuhiko, and the way she looked made even Conan take some steps away from her.

Her face was as pale as her hand was and her eyes seemed glassy and blood-shot.

Conan tried to figure out if he ever looked like this when he grew back to Shinichi when Ai raised her head up to Mitsukio's ear.

"_What does she want to tell him that I'm not allowed to hear?"_ Conan just thought when Mitsuhiko suddenly screamed in pain and Conan could not believe what Ai was doing.

She had just beaten her _teeth_ in his neck!

She didn't want to whisper something in his ear; she wanted to bite his neck!

For a moment Conan seemed to be paralyzed by Mitsuhiko's mad screaming and the bare insanity of this situation.

Now he understood what Ran meant when she said _"she tried to bite me" _he had thought Ai had just made a sharp comment that had hurt Ran.

Mitsuhiko's screams brought him back to reality and just when he managed to make his feet walk some steps over to them a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the kitchen.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

The hand on his shoulder forced him out of the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

"Ran!" he shouted "let go! We need to help them!"

She shook her head and continued pulling him away from the kitchen where the screams slowly faded away.

He tried to escape her grip, but while he was trapped in this body of a child she was just a lot stronger than him so she turned him around to talk to him face to face.

"Conan-kun, I won't let you go in there again, something seems to be wrong with Ai-chan and we will get them help, but first we should…"

Ran stopped herself and blinked over to the kitchen.

For a moment Conan wondered what she was doing, nothing seemed to happen in the kitchen, it was actually quite in there.

Conan tensed. This absolute silence was what confused Ran _"what the heck is going on there?"_ he thought when Ran suddenly rushed over to the table, grabbed a chair and blocked the kitchen door with it.

"What…" Ayumi started and remind Conan of her and Genta's presence when suddenly a heavy "bang" fulfilled the office.

Someone or some_thing_ tried to force the kitchen door open. BANG. Again this sound and now Conan could even see the door trembling.

"Aaaah!" Ayumi shrieked again, fear and concern shaking her voice. "Don't worry Ayumi-chan" Ran tried to calm her "we'll…" she got interrupted by another "bang" and this time it also sounded like something wooden would crack.

"we'll hide!" Ran finished her sentence and started to push the children out of the office and just when she closed the door behind them they could hear the kitchen door collapse.

"Up there!" Conan ordered and pointed at the door of the living quarters of the Moris.

They all rush upstairs and Ran gasped "but Conan, aren't we running into a trap? We can't escape if we hide up there; if we want to escape we should run to the street!"

"But we need a telephone to call…someone" he replied, not sure who they should call? The hakase because Ai seemed to have a serious problem? The police, because she had just bitten a little boy? He decided to decide that later and continued his explanation "beside of that we don't know what's wrong with her and we can't risk that they're getting the chance to hurt the people down in the café!"

They reached the door and Ran tried her best to force the lock open with her key when they could hear another wooden crack and through the looks they shared Conan knew they all understood that the office's door had collapsed, too.

The lock clinked open and they all hurried into the living quarters. Genta reached for the light switch "NO!" Conan shouted but it was too late, the boy pressed the button, but instead that the lights in the room went on, the light in the stairwell went off.

"A power cut?" Ran wondered while she locked the door.

"_Was that an accident or did she do that?"_ Conan wondered.

For a moment everyone was quiet. They all seemed to listen if anything would happen, if anyone would jump out and shout _"haha, look at your faces, we fooled you"_ … but no one did.

Finally Ayumi broke the silence by asking "what happened down in the kitchen Conan-kun?" he turned around through the darkness to the place where he believed Ayumi to stand and replied "I'm not sure…" it was the truth, he didn't know what happened there, so he decided to leave the piece _"Ai-bite Mitsuhiko's neck"_ out. "I just know that we should call the hakase now."

He wasn't sure how the hakase could help them, the only thing he knew was, that the police could not.

The little tantei hurried over to the telephone and dialed; he picked it up. Nothing. Nothing but silence.

He cursed and put it down.

"What's up?" Ran asked, her voice sounding all scared.

Conan just shook his head "the phone's dead."

"And our mobile phones are down in the office…" Ran mumbled.

"Ahh! That's just like a horror movie!" Ayumi shriek again.

No one answered her. No one seemed to have a clue what to do now…

Even though slowly every one of them got used to the darkness and could see the others, they all looked so lost.

And Conan was still pondering. _"What is going on here? That's not normal. Something like that never happened when anyone of us grew again…"_

Just to calm himself, he touched his teeth with his tongue and nearly skipped a heartbeat. He could feel two huge, sharp teeth. After all he had also taken APTX4869.

Suddenly he remembered and felt like punching himself for forgetting that.

He was still wearing his plastic-vampire-teeth.

He pulled them out and sighed. Now his teeth felt as usual.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

For some moments the whole world seemed to be drowned in silence. One could think that the things back than in the kitchen never happened, when suddenly a "clank" made them all wince.

"Someone tried to open the door" Genta-kun murmured.

Suddenly the clank of the door handle grew to a real noise. Someone wanted to force its way in.

Conan laid his finger on his lips then he pointed at Ran and Ayumi and then at Ran's room.

He knew it had a lock, not like Kogoro-ojisan's room where the lock was broken since ages.

In the end he pointed at Genta and the cupboard.

Everyone hid at the place they were told; only Ran didn't move and slowly the rattling of the door handle grew furious.

She formed "and what's about you?" with her lips without making a sound.

He pointed at his watch and at the door.

Her eyes widened, she understood what he was going to do.

Resolutely she shook her head, but the rattling stopped and now someone tried to break the door open.

Conan formed "our only chance" with his mouth and jerked his head over to Ayumi who seemed to be all scared then he formed "she needs you now" and hid behind the door.

From this place he wasn't really safe if anyone would look around the room, but he could use the element of surprise to stun whoever was going to enter the room.

The door cracked open just when Ran had hidden with Ayumi, and Conan could hear some_one _coming in.

The steps sounded just like one person, but he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman; an adult or a child. He could only tell that the steps where close and then they stopped in the middle of the room.

Conan's eyes weren't fully used to the absolute darkness all around, but the moon shining through the window made him see who was standing there.

"_Mitsuhiko!"_ he thought and for a moment he was up to close his watch and grab the boy so he would hide, too. But then he stopped himself. No matter how weird it seemed, this Mitsuhiko was the same that just broke the door with his bare hands; a task that would be impossible for many adults.

So Conan raised the watch again and aimed Mitsuhiko.

"Tschk" the stunning needle had reached its aim.

Mitsuhiko's hand rushed up to his neck, right to the place where the needle hat hit him, but… nothing happened.

Well except Mitsuhiko turning around to Conan and rushing over to him, ignoring that he'd just been indicated plenty of narcotic.

Before Conan could move, before he could even think about moving, Mitsuhiko had grabbed his throat and pushed him down on the floor.

Conan gasped. Whatever had happened to Mitsuhiko had given him strength; Conan wasn't able to free himself, no matter how strong he tried to press Mitsuhiko away, he didn't move.

He was trapped; he wasn't wearing his power-kick boots or his soccer-belt to protect himself. Ran didn't want to let him wear them under his costume.

And suddenly the moon shone on Mitsuhiko's face and what Conan could see didn't make him feel any better. His face was pale, his eyes glassy and blood-shot.

"_Just like Ai back-than" _he thought still trying his best to get rid of the boy, or whatever he became. But slowly he couldn't move his arms anymore; Mitsuhiko was squeezing his windpipe and slowly Conan's view blurred. He knew he would fade sooner or later and the boy over him opened his mouth to show him two sharp teeth.

Mitsuhiko dropped his head closer to Conan's throat and just when Conan could smell him Mitsuhiko jumped away.

All of a sudden Conan could breathe again; he sucked in some air and coughed.

Slowly his mind came back to normal and he got up on his knees, still gasping for air.

He looked around, trying to figure out why Mitsuhiko had let go of him and what he was doing when he could see the other boy.

"Genta!" he said, his voice sounding throaty.

He saw the boy who had just rescued his life trying to keep Mitsuhiko on the floor, something Genta had done so many times, but this time Mitsuhiko had won.

In a tick Genta laid on the floor and this time Mitsuhiko seemed to had decided not to waste any time.

He bit Genta before Conan or anyone else could help.

"No!" Conan shouted, but it was already too late he could hear Genta scream like Mitsuhiko did before and again a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the child which needed his help.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Ran had forced him away again. She pulled him downstairs.

"Ran!" he shouted desperately "we need to help him!"

"First I have to get you outa here!" she shouted back with quivering voice.

The three stopped at the broken door of the office.

Ran looked around, she seemed to ponder where to go now and if she could risk it leaving the kids down in the Poirot-café.

"But Ran!" Ayumi sobbed "Genta-kun was our friend."

Conan disliked how Ayumi said _"was"_. It sounded like Genta had died up there. _"After he had saved my live!"_ he thought and a wave of sorrow swallowed him.

He looked over to Ran-chan and saw her glaring downstairs, looking shocked.

"Are you ok?" he asked, feeling stupid to ask something like that at a place where friends seemed to turn into monsters.

Ran shook her head "Sonoko" she mumbled "my friend. She wanted to pick me up. At 10 p.m."

Conan glared at his watch 10:13 it said. Sonoko was not that kind of a girl who waited outsides for more than 5 minutes.

"Anyways" Ran tried to get her poise back and for a moment Conan admired Ran's effort to be the adult even though she was that scared.

"I'll get you outa here!"

"_If I was Shinichi I could help her"_ he thought, but stopped himself right away _"great words from someone who just had to be rescued by a 7-year old"_ he thought, looking upstairs again. He had never thought Genta was smart or something, but he knew he had his heart on the right place.

"Ayumi?" Ran's voice brought Conan back to reality.

"Where is Ayumi?" she shrieked.

Conan looked around, the little girl was gone.

"Maybe she ran downstairs herself to get help!" Ran said, suddenly losing all of her left poise.

"We'll follow her" Conan said, taking Ran's hand and leading her downstairs.

"_At least you"_ he decided _"At least I'll rescue you."_

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Ran and Conan had just reached the entrance door of the house. Conan reached out for it when suddenly its handle got pushed down from the outside.

Quickly the hid in the only room near them, a closet which was barley big enough for both of them.

They could hear the door opening and someone stepping in.

Ran glared through the keyhole. "Sonoko" she whispered and the way how she said it, so very shocked and sad, Conan knew Sonoko was lost.

"_Maybe Ai had found her first"_ he pondered _"since Mitsuhiko is still upstairs with Genta."_

He glared through the keyhole himself. Sonoko really looked like Mitsuhiko and Ai did before and she was talking to someone; Ai and she held the hand of another little girl, Ayumi.

Inwardly Conan cursed.

"_What's going on here? How can everyone turn into something like this?"_

"They behave like real vampires" Ran's low voice wavered over from beneath Conan.

"But there's nothing like real vampires" he whispered back and sat down beneath Ran on the floor of the closet.

"_But what is it then?"_ he wondered _"what can make people that pale, that strong and that blood-thirsty?"_

He scratched his head _"there has to be a reason for all that."_ He was sure of that when Ran's quivering voice said "I'm so sorry Conan-kun."

He looked up to her, even though he couldn't see her, because this closet had no windows or other ways for the light to come in.

"It's not your fault Ran-neechan" he tried to calm her, but she only took his hand, she seemed to tremble.

"See" he started to explain, hoping that would cheer her up "it's just weird… Why did that happen to Ai?"

"I read in a book that there's something like a primal-vampire. A vampire that is a vampire from the very beginning and it want to bite others to turn them into vampires, too."

Conan sighed "but Ai is nothing like a _primal-vampire_. She must be ill… But there are more weird things. How could Ai switch off the light _and_ break the telephone wire? I mean, Mitsuhiko was following us… so how could she manage that while she _also_ managed it to bite Sonoko?

And also…" he continued frowning "it's not like Haibara to trust in luck at all. But it was just luck that I wasn't wearing my boots or my belt…" his mind wandered over to his deductions. "Also we'd all know that she's a _vampire_, if you want to call it that way, if the mirror in the office wasn't covered…"

He blinked; a weird feeling filled his stomach.

"I'm sorry" Ran repeated.

"It's n… not your fault" Conan also repeated.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice still quivering and her hand still trembling.

"_She isn't crying!"_ Conan finally understood _"she's laughing!"_

"You!" he said.

He tasked his eyes and really! He saw the girl hardly suppressing a hysterical laughter.

"Damn, it took you 4 hours and the life of 5 people to find out that I am the one who was planning all this?"

Now she didn't even try to suppress the laughter anymore.

"I even changed the stunning needles in your watch against faked ones." Her laughter fulfilled the closet and suddenly the door swung open and the detective boys, Ai and Sonoko were standing in front of them.

"Sorry," she smiled and now he could see some sharp teeth blinking in her mouth "but I really couldn't stop laughing when you started to explain _me_ my own plan."

"But" Ran seemed to try stop laughing "when this idiot" she glared at Mitsuhiko "tried to bite you I was really scared for a moment. But luckily Genta-kun was nice and rescued you."

Conan tried to pull his hand away, but Ran didn't let go and now, without force she closed the door again.

"You see" she stared her explanation "I wanted to have this moment just for us. So please stop destroying it Shinichi."

The tantei stopped fighting and glared up to her "you… you know?" he gasped.

She smiled again "sure, that's why I wanted to have you for myself. That's why I had to bite Ai first; I couldn't stand her giving you these looks anymore. And that's why I wanted you to wear this cute costume. You're so scrumptious"

Her voice went over to a whisper and she dropped her head down to Conan's face.

"After all" she mumbled and Conan felt her breath in his neck, unable to push her away or stop her "I love you" and with these words she gently pushed her teeth into his throat.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

"Wait!" Conan shouted and got up.

Ran laid her finger on her lips "shh, everyone fell asleep."

Conan looked around, confused recognizing that he was sitting on the sofa, surrounded by the detective boys and Ai, everyone seemed to sleep.

Ran gave him a gentle smile.

"_No teeth"_ he realized released.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked and gave him a worried look.

"No, I'm… I'm all right" he said, trying to hide how fast his heart was beating in his chest.

She smiled "ok then, you can sleep again. I just have returned from the party, it was quite boring."

She laughed "but you won't even remember me leaving, right? You fell asleep first."

He blushed and mumbled some random excuses.

"It's ok" she patted his head, what made him blush even more and went over to her room to go to bed.

Conan laid back, touching his teeth with his tongue again. _"Weird"_ he thought _"I thought it was just a dream that I put them away."_

And before he closed his eyes to go back to sleep he couldn't get rid of the feeling that his neck felt kinda weird.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

_]:-} muhaha, that was my Halloween "One-Shot" for you._

_I'm sorry it turned out to be sooo long and sooo cheesy xD I hope you enjoyed it, though ^^_

_Happy Halloween my dear vampires :E_


End file.
